Talk:Red Gift Bag
everyone gets 16..you receive a lunar token for each ingredient you provide. :Can anyone confirm that rice wine and 100g can be gotten from these bags? I only opened my 16 but didnt get either of those items. Gandorf 03:30, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::I confirm both the 100g and the Rice wine -- Swedish Cow 03:33, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::Yep, see it in the drop rate now somebody got both. I just got tons of sparklers. Gandorf 03:34, 18 February 2007 (CST) I got a mini-pig from the first bag i opened, my hat from the 3th. Anyone else got a mini-pig out of them? Jelmewnema 04:06, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::?A hat from the bag? Are you sure you didnt just open the bags and not notice the pig or hat already given to you from the event? Gandorf 04:08, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::: Then i think the hat appeared in my inventory while i was opening bags. That leaves me the mini-pig, about which i'm really sure that it came out of a red gift bag. Jelmewnema 04:12, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::::The red bags show up before the lion mask when you recieve the items. So if you started opening them right away it may have appeared the mask came from it although I am certain it does not. As for the pig I think it shows up in your inventory after the bag as well. You would have had to look at your chat window since that tells you exactly what comes out of the bags when you open them. Gandorf 04:16, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::::: Before the event started, i had 0 pigs. I got one because we finished all dishes. The second one came out of a red gift bag. Got no screenie, because i switched to another character, so i suggest we wait for more proof. Jelmewnema 05:14, 18 February 2007 (CST) How do you please the pig?We should mention...--NaminaeBlack 05:29, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::I can confirm a piggy from a gift bag, as it happened to me (no screen shot though, thought it was normal at the time). I was in a single district (did not leave). We had all 5 dishes finished, so I got the 16 gift bags, and a piggy. As I opened up the gifts (while in same district, minutes from getting first pig), I then had 2 pigs (didn't bother reading chat log history). This never happened again though, so this was either a case of the 2nd pig coming from the festival (very unlikely), or it came from the gift bag I opened (also appears very unlikely). Either way, 2 pigs in one chef event. Queen Schmuck 17:05, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::: Which district where you? Maybe we were in the same district and was it a one time bug. Jelmewnema 03:00, 20 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::::It was the 11 am CST event, the first event I had atteneded (I wasn't an early riser Sunday). District was something in the 90s, American. I wish I could be more specific, but besides getting 2 pigs that is all I remember. Queen Schmuck 10:14, 20 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::::: Certainly not the same district then, i was in international 1, with gaile gray.Jelmewnema 02:32, 21 February 2007 (CST) Please provide real evidence of Pigs coming out of Bags... There are no documented cases or anyone with any kind of evidence to show pigs come from the red bags. When prizes are passed out, the bags come first, then pigs, then masks. People are probably opening bags, then get their pig and notice it, thinking it came from a bag. If you have some sort of proof, please advise and we will add this back to the list of possibilites in the bag. : I'm hoping enough people will get red gift bags for that, because the pig drop rates don't seem to be high. Jelmewnema 02:31, 19 February 2007 (CST) 100 gold One of the things that I found out is that if you are opening these Red Gift Bags with 100k in your inventory, if the bag was going to produce 100 gold, a message appears something along the lines of "Your inventory is full". The bag is not opened and you do not get the 100 gold. Attempting to open the bag again, will produce in another random event which may or may not be 100g. This is particularly useful to know if you are wishing to get Party Animal Points out of the bag. This is also worth noting for a way to skew the percentages of data on the Drop Rate page. Unindal 02:33, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :So, this way, you can control EXACTLY what you want to get from this bag. Have your inventory completely full of whatever junk, and 100k on your person. Have ONE slot with the item type you want. If you roll anything other than that item, you're full, and the bag won't open. So just keep trying, and only the item type you want will be able to stack with the ones already in your inventory. TADAA!!! This only works assuming that they don't drop on the ground instead, but I really don't think they do. RoseOfKali 20:25, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well, this for sure did not work on the Festival Prizes. I must've clicked the thing a good 200 times, and always got full inventory warning, so I did not get my 1 plat. :P I'll test the gift bags once I have 100k again, cus in those the gold is the crappiest roll, so I want to leave it out. RoseOfKali 19:05, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::Well, Viper loaned me the cash for the experiment, and all it gave me was an index finger cramp... Bummer, there I was hoping for extra fireworks. :P So, the initial comment by Unindal is not entirely accurate. It seems as though the drop roll is predetermined, and does NOT reset each time you click with a "full inventory" warning, so having 100k in your inventory and getting the 100g roll will simply prevent you from opening ANY further bags until you put the gold back in your stash and accept your fate... RoseOfKali 19:25, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::::OOH OOH but it WILL reset the roll if you consume a different item before clicking the bag again, so it is still possible! BAHAHA! XD You just have to have lots of other consumable items to waste in-between! RoseOfKali 19:42, 1 February 2009 (UTC)